In order to interchange data between multiple laser or machine tool apparatuses, between such apparatuses and an apparatus manufacturer, or between such apparatuses and a mobile terminal (e.g. smartphone), may require a shared network, a server in the network, or the apparatuses may be otherwise Internet-accessible. Conventionally, laser or machine tool apparatuses are generally not connected to a network. If connected to a network such apparatuses are provided only with limited access (for example, to file locations containing product orders) and therefore e.g., are not able to communicate with one another or to access the Internet. Thus, in conventional systems, simple processes such as fault reports, condition monitoring, status reports, updates, etc. and elegant evaluations are prevented and necessitate service calls in situ.
In the absence of a network or Internet connection, a laser or machine tool apparatus is also not able to determine its location autonomously. Similarly, in spite of an Internet connection, it is a problem for some apparatuses to find out the current time, since firewalls prevent communication with time servers on the Internet. Current location and time data therefore have to be updated manually on a regular basis or in the event of a change.